


King Ellison

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: Prompt: Royalty





	King Ellison




End file.
